


Flamingos and crocodiles

by GonFreecss



Series: Dofladile/Doflacroc advent calendar [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Crocodile doesn´t understand what Doflamingo is talking about.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Series: Dofladile/Doflacroc advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039006
Kudos: 45





	Flamingos and crocodiles

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

"Have you ever wondered what a lovely couple would a flamingo and a crocodile be. They are both unique, dangerous and beautiful animals. I am sure they will be cute together."

Crocodile was tired. "Just stop! If you want to invite me to a date you just have to ask me instead of using a weird and creepy analogy about two animals." He started to massage his head. 

"Fufufu, would you want to go to a date with me?". 

Crocodile sighed. "Only if you stop talking about flamingos and crocodiles". 


End file.
